


Sing me a lullaby

by pancyyy



Category: worth it buzzfeed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancyyy/pseuds/pancyyy
Summary: cute moment between Andrew and Steven,back when they were in season two,one sleepless night,two half-slept guys and one perfect lullaby.





	Sing me a lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing me a lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182398) by [pancyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancyyy/pseuds/pancyyy). 



【Worth It】Sing me a lullaby

It's 3am in New York,Steven not in his bed.  
"Steven?"  
He sits on the only swivel chair in this room,looks kinda wan and drawn in the night,playing with his phone.  
"Sorry,I got you awaken?"  
Steven face seems bit apologetic,Andrew wakes up gradually,with little smile on his face.  
"You know,without you I won't feel lonely anyway."  
Andrew won't wake up just because the coldness of this city from the of other side of his bed.  
He won't,He just needs a cup of hot coffee.  
There has a silence between them,Andrew checks the email,therefore appears the second light in the room.  
"It's about the jet lag?"  
"Not really.I guess I'm just not that get used to the weather here."  
Steven muttering in undertone,holding his phone in hand,rubbing forehead with other hand.Andrew makes a "me too"shape with his mouth,doesn't make a sound anyway.  
"We are going to have the one thousand dollar ice-cream tomorrow.You need to sleep a while."  
He points out the most obvious fact,Steven nodding his head in slow motion,seems not more awaken than him.  
"I have tried.......all the ways I can imagine,but just doesn't work.  
"Have you ever think about google search?"  
Andrew picks up his phone,starts to search for the remedy for insomnia,the first one is ad.It's almost three and half in the morning,They have to sleep for while before the sunrise.  
Fifteen minutes had passed,Steven starts to play with the swivel chair,and Andrew gets nothing.  
“I can't believe that no one can offer a useful suggestion."  
"I told you before.You are hard to please,way up than the average.  
Steven lies on the back of his chair,yawning and replying in undertone.  
"And you are to easy to be satisfied."  
Andrew throws his phone at the bed,refuting him through his fingers.  
"Just some times."  
"Like?"  
"With music and food."  
He shrugged,like every time his reply to his innocuous charges.Outside the window comes sport car with blasting light and stereo on.Through its light,at this moment Andrew reads his faces clearly:drawn,anxious and smiling.This is Steven.He told himself.Even they couldn't sleep at last.He won't say no to the ice cream.  
"Wait a minute..."Andrew mumbling,"Have you try soft music,lullaby?"

Stevens face gets lost at that moment,He stops playing the chair and looking at Andrew.  
"What?"  
He looks like not at his 27.Andrew finds out that he can touch the chair if he reaches out this hand.So he does.Pulling Steven at the bed side.  
"Hey!What-"  
"You should lay down at least."  
"Someone said that you are too lean?"  
"By now,only you,the one which obviously more thin than me."  
They spend a lot of time to find a place that won't make him feel uncomfortable to lay,Andrew hesitates for a while,putting his hand around his ear.Steven now has the similar hear color like him,but with a bit of grey.He clears his throat in front of this fluffy fur ball.  
"If this doesn't work ,I think we should call your mother."  
Steven doesn't reply him,He just find himself a more comfortable place,closing his eyes,like some kind of little creature that is ready for the hibernation.It's too silent in the room.Andrew starts to humming the lullaby in his memory to cover Steven's breath.He is not a good singer,but enough for Steven.His breath slows down little by little,Andrew has to adjust his pace to match up.  
Barely dose he thinks that Steven has already slept,He makes a sound.  
"I'm ready."  
"For what?"  
"The ice cream."  
"Even if it's made of gold."  
Steven voice gets low gradually,He almost couldn't hear the last word.  
"Even it's made of diamond.  
"You know that human can't eat diamond right?"  
His voice and his heartbeat come across.He can't tell which one is his.  
"We should try."  
"Fine."Andrew compromises.You can't argue with a half-spelt Steven."We will."  
He checks the time carefully.It's already about four a-clock.There's a breakfast waiting for him.  
And pizza,cheesecake,and all the things he can imagine.  
With Steven.


End file.
